Blood is a lot thicker then metal
by Richard and Jameron
Summary: Sequel to Choices: John fights to save his family including his daughter from Skynet, However the key to doing that may be closer to home then he thought- rated M for violence and intense action later on
1. Chapter 1

John Connor awoke two weeks after his birthday, it had been the best day of his life due to the birth of his daughter Caitlin.

Looking to the side he saw Cameron the only person he could ever love, she had a warm grip on the tiny figure in her arms.

That figure was Caitlin who began to move in jerky movements making John smile, she would be awake again for a feed from her mother.

John wanted Cameron to rest after Caitlin had cried the house down many times most nights,so he gently lifted his daughter into his own strong arms.

Caitlin looked up at him with her green eyes similar to his own, despite the fact she had a metal endoskeleton Caitlin was never heavy.

John knew that would change once she started growing, according to Cameron who had told him a few hours after the birth.

"Her endoskeleton is different to mine but similar to your human skeleton, it will expand over time getting stronger as she grows up".

John came away from that memory as he felt his fingers go wet again, sure enough Caitlin had a good hold on his hand and suckled gently.

"I think someone wants their mummy", John said to his daughter as he lowered her next to Cameron who was now starting to wake up.

Cameron looked shattered but John saw a grin flash across her face, she was so beautiful in the mornings when her eyelids opened exposing brown pools.

John handed Caitlin over to Cameron who lifted up her own shirt, she then placed Caitlin onto one of her breasts allowing her to feed.

The whole birth and everything after it felt like a dream, Cameron should never be able to give birth or breast feed but here she was doing that.

John then saw Cameron jerk causing him to worry, she calmed him down explaining Caitlin had just bit too hard on the sensitive nipple.

That had been the most visable change in Cameron, John had seen her breasts grow bigger getting ready for the purpose of feeding Caitlin.

John stared at Cameron's breasts causing a stir in his body, _'man she's just had a baby and we're not rabbits, John thought'._

Shaking away the lust John saw that Cameron had lost her baby fat now, she was back to her perfect hour-glass figure.

John reached over to kiss Cameron when a bad stink burned his nostrils, he looked down at Caitlin and knew she was the cause of the smell.

Sighing he took Caitlin off Cameron placing her on a mat in the bathroom, John removed his daughter's purple sleep-suit and diaper.

John smiled at the memory of when Derek held her and Caitlin decided to go there and then, John wondered if she had done it on purpose.

Caitlin made a goo-goo sound as John cleaned her, he then put a new diaper on her and put a blue all in one suit on her with matching socks.

John then heard a noise behind him and saw it was his mother, she had a smile on her face before rushing over to himself and Caitlin.

"You're getting better had changing her, oh who's a pretty girl I just want to eat you all up".

John had found it strange that ever since Caitlin arrived his mother had gone overboard, she had gone from Army mum to soppy gran.

It made John happy though that his mother wasn't stressed out anymore, besides Caitlin loved her grandma especially when she blew raspberries on her tummy.

Which his mother did now producing a gurgling laugh from Caitlin, it also caused John to smile greatly at the scene of two generations playing together.

John then heard a slight thud and saw his mother rub her jaw, Caitlin had got too excited and kicked his mother in the jaw by accident.

His mother didn't mind of course as she resumed blowing on her granddaughter's stomach with a smile.

She then allowed John to dress Caitlin up again and take her downstairs, where Cameron had also gone to make breakfast for all of them.

John sat at the table with Caitlin in a high chair next to him, she didn't eat food yet of course so she just played with soft toys such as her bear.

As John waited for his breakfast he noticed Caitlin staring at Derek with her eyes glowing blue, he knew whatever happened next would be bad for his uncle.

Caitlin picked up her teddy bear and launched it into Derek's face, luckily for his uncle at least it was soft unlike other items she had thrown at him.

"Why does she keep doing that to me John, every morning she gets me and you should stop encouraging her to do it".

John threw his hands up in mock defeat before gently telling Caitlin off, he then saw Cameron had finished as she placed plates onto the table.

It was a mixture of ham, egg and toast much to John's delight, mostly his mother cooked but John always looked forward to Cameron's days of cooking.

John then heard his phone go and answered, it was Charlie who John hadn't seen or spoke to for months ever since the death of his wife.

Charlie wanted to see him again and was coming over, John felt happy he was coming and couldn't wait until he saw Caitlin.


	2. Chapter 2

John had waited an hour when the sound of a car on the driveway had him look out the window, it was Charlie Dixon who looked exactly the same as before he left.

Charlie knocked on the door as Sarah opened it for him, John rushed up and hugged Charlie warmly like a son would to his father.

John got Charlie to sit down on the sofa before talking to each other, Charlie was living in a lighthouse now with a dog and a boat for company.

This caused John to laugh at the idea of Charlie at sea because he always got sea-sick, John then told Charlie things had changed for him as well.

Charlie looked at him confused until Cameron appeared with Caitlin, John took Caitlin and got a lingering kiss from Cameron that promised more tonight.

John could feel lust travel through his body but knew sex was a no-go unless he wanted a house full of children, he shook that thought as Charlie simply stared.

"So let me get this right John, you and Cameron had sex and this is the result", John nodded telling Charlie about Caitlin being a Hybrid and a daughter he loved very much.

Caitlin seemed to enjoy the last part as she raised her arms up for a hug, John gladly gave her a deep hug with both enjoying the deep bond they shared.

"So John are you going to marry Cameron soon or have more children", as Charlie finished John noticed Cameron walk away with tears in her eyes.

"Well I would love to marry her Charlie but I'm still not sure on the subject of other children, could you look after Caitlin for a minute?".

Charlie said he would love to as John handed Caitlin over, she didn't cry as John expected instead Caitlin grabbed Charlie's fingers and suckled on them.

John rushed upstairs to the room he shared with Cameron, she was sat on the bed crying and John asked why which Cameron replied that he needed to know the truth.

"Before I jumped John, Future you told me of a project called EVE that would allow humans to defeat Skynet through a Hybrid born from female Terminators".

"I was used as a template for that but for some reason he cancelled the project and sent me to you, I've no idea why he did that?".

John took all her words in and seeing Cameron upset hurt him, so he thought about it before kicking himself at the answer that was right in front of him.

"Cam I think Future me wanted you to have a child with me, because he was lonely his whole life but couldn't have a family with you so chose me instead".

Cameron thanked John for explaining but also said that EVE had one bad point, Caitlin would be the only child she could have due to there being only one egg.

She then burst into tears again afraid that John would reject her because of this, however he didn't as strong arms encircled her waist warmly.

"Cam I don't care about the fact we can't have anymore children, besides Caitlin's enough of a handful as she is now".

Both smiled at this as all the worry was extingused in one go, John then saw Cameron give a sly grin and knew he was a goner as they stripped and made love.

A few moments later and John appeared with Cameron, the look on the others faces confirmed that they had heard except Caitlin who was fast asleep.

John told the others about EVE and that Caitlin was the only child Cameron could have, just like that the tension was gone in the room as the others relaxed.

On hearing her father's voice Caitlin awoke with eyes glowing blue much to Charlie's shock, John took Caitlin and rocked her gently back to sleep like a pro.

Charlie ran a hand through his thin hair in bemusement, this boy who he had treated like a son once was now an expert father with his own daughter.

"So John you do know that Christmas is coming up, you planning on getting anything for Caitlin".

John looked down at his daughter and knew deep down she deserved to have a Christmas, he of course had never had one due to his mother.

"Yeah I think we will have Christmas for Caitlin, you will come too right Charlie?".

"Sure I will John after all I want to see this one again", Charlie said stroking Caitlin's cheek before leaving out of the door to his car.

John went upstairs with Caitlin and followed by Cameron into the nursery, it still had yellow walls and a large cot sat waiting for Caitlin in the middle.

Both John and Cameron eased Caitlin into the cot taking care not to wake her, John looked down on his daughter who was an innocent in the Connor's world.

"You know Cam I really don't think I could train her to fight, Caitlin needs a normal life but we both know that won't happen".

Cameron's sad eyes showed she agreed, even if they defeated Skynet somehow Caitlin could not go to school or play with other children due to what she was.

"John I know she will be different but we can home-school her and play with her every day, You won't need to teach her about warfare anyway".

That last part caught John's attention like a vice, he asked Cameron what she had meant by not having to teach her.

"She has a genetic memory from both of us so if Caitlin met a machine, she will act on instinct alone to fight it and she will know how to use guns as well.

"Well as much as that relaxes me there is no way my daughter will have a gun", John said with a smile that caused Cameron to smile as well.

Both then went to their room and laid down on the bed, John brought Cameron into a tight hug as they looked through the open connecting door.

Caitlin was still asleep with her tiny hands wrapped around the purple cover that lay on her, John loved watching her tiny chest rise and fall with each breath.

John then turned to face Cameron who gave him a heart-warming smile, she always could do that to him lighting up his body with a burning passion.

They kissed before embracing each other as sleep finally consumed them, both slept heavily with an idiotic grin etched on John's face.


	3. Chapter 3

John awoke with a yawn next to Cameron who was still asleep, not wanting to wake her John moved carefully out and walked towards Caitlin's room.

It had been a month since her birth but Caitlin looked older then that, Cameron had confirmed that this meant Caitlin was indeed born because of EVE.

Cameron had calculated that by the age of one Caitlin would be a six year old in body and mind, she would then go back to a normal growth cycle.

John had asked why that was with Cameron telling him it was stop Caitlin being too defenceless in baby form.

In Caitlin's room John was surprised to see her standing by herself, her hands were gripped tightly to the bars of the cot for support.

As John stared at his daughter he did not hear Cameron get up, the only time he knew was when warm arms wrapped around his stomach.

Cameron then saw Caitlin as well smiling greatly that her daughter was standing now, she then kissed John before picking up Caitlin gently.

Caitlin smiled widely as her mother hugged her in a deep embrace, Cameron then handed her over to John who went downstairs to the kitchen for breakfast.

John prepeared some toast for himself and a bottle for Caitlin, she still fed from Cameron but was now being weaned off due to her fast growth.

As John ate his toast he saw Derek enter the kitchen, suddenly an empty bottle flew across the room which Derek ducked with ease.

"Ha the tiny Terminator missed me am I good or wha.. OW I forgot about the lid", Derek moaned as Caitlin let out a laugh happy that her plan had worked.

Derek grumbled off with some cereal avoiding the laughter of John and Caitlin ringing in the kitchen.

After the laughter died down John picked up Caitlin and sat on the sofa with her on his lap, he then picked up his laptop and began looking for gift ideas.

John then had found and ordered on-line some gifts for the others, such as a necklace for his mother, a baseball set for Derek and for Cameron an engagement ring.

Now it was time to find Caitlin's gift which was like a minefield, there was so much stuff for children but what would be perfect for Caitlin.

As John thought this over he noticed a product appear on the screen, it was a baby walker which was purple with tiny silver stars on the side.

John wondered how this perfect choice had appeared until he looked down, Caitlin had her hands on the laptop with her eyes glowing with a blue hue.

"Are you doing that Caitlin?", he asked his daughter who replied simply by rolling her eyes just like John who was pleased a part of him had passed over to her.

John called for Cameron who was followed by his mother, he then told them what Caitlin had done on the laptop with the gift.

Cameron had no answer for that and guessed maybe it was something only Caitlin could do, which caused Caitlin to smile at her mother and father.

The laptop screen then changed to a view similar to Cameron's HUD, the only difference was a green edge and the icons were hidden away from view.

The person whose eyes they were looking through was identified, due to an image of John tucking the person to sleep revealing that it was Caitlin.

The three looked at the child and the laptop realising what was going on, Caitlin was showing her earliest memories with them in some unknown way.

Caitlin smiled as she the brought up clips of Derek being hit by a manner of objects, John, his mother and Cameron laughed at the clip show.

John then turned the laptop off and turned Caitlin around to face him, his daughter fell against his chest and fell asleep with soft snores.

As Sarah watched her son and granddaughter relax she sighed, knowing she would have to get the tree instead of her son getting it.

Sarah called for Derek and dragged him out the house, this left John and Cameron with Caitlin who was passed over to her mother still asleep.

Cameron froze as images of butterflies and bright colours flooded her vision, she was seeing Caitlin's dreams and they were beautiful.

John asked what was wrong and Cameron told him to bring the laptop, he did that as Cameron gently placed her sleeping daughter's hand on the keypad.

The screen showed ripples of colours and faces including John and Cameron, both were pleased that she dreamed about her parents showing her love for them.

John withdrew the laptop allowing his daughter to sleep as his mother arrived with a tree, she said Kacy had a spare one and also presents for Caitlin.

Derek appeared soon after as the tree was placed in the corner with presents tucked underneath, John then helped Cameron decorate the tree itself.

As it came to put the angel on the top John felt Caitlin begin to stir, he smiled as his daughter opened her green eyes taking in the tree before her.

She smiled greatly with raised dimples as John handed over the angel, he noticed Derek hide as though afraid Caitlin would throw it at him.

Caitlin didn't throw it at Derek but placed it on the top of the tree, everyone clapped afterwards causing a big smile to appear on Caitlin's face.

She then yawned falling back to sleep since all the fun was over so her parents put her to bed, both promising that Caitlin would have the best christmas ever.

John took Cameron's hand and took her to their bed, they undressed and laid in each other's arms letting sleep take over their minds.


	4. Chapter 4

John awoke to find Cameron hovering over him with a piece of mistletoe in her hand, he gladly gave her a deep kiss sending sparks off between the two.

A cry from the next room broke the peace and the two broke apart with a sigh, it was Christmas and Caitlin wanted to celebrate it now.

John walked with Cameron to Caitlin's room to see her stood up in the cot, she gave a smile as John picked her up to wipe the tears away from her rosy cheeks.

After cleaning his daughter's face John carried Caitlin downstairs followed by Cameron, the three of them went to the living room which was now decorated.

There was the tree with lots of presents under it and weighed down with decorations, the walls were covered in banners and baby's first Christmas cards as well.

John was amazed at all of this as was Cameron, it was Caitlin who was most impressed as she wanted to open her presents there and then.

Caitlin started to wiggle out of her father's grasp so John put her on the floor, she could crawl very fast but today Caitlin wanted to try something else.

John watched as his daughter used the sofa to lift herself up, she then with some unease began to walk very slow steps towards the tree.

Seeing this sight John and Cameron clapped loudly for Caitlin who flashed a gummy grin, her teeth would soon come which meant more sleepless nights thanks to teething.

That time would come fast but now John watched his daughter sit next to the presents, he then saw his mother appear with Derek who looked at the child with warm smiles.

John told them of Caitlin walking and they cheered but Derek did give a groan, John knew why as this meant Caitlin could get him anywhere in the house.

However John had noted that Caitlin was cutting back on throwing stuff at Derek, a ring at the door threw John's thoughts as his mother went to answer it.

It was Charlie who had trouble balancing the many presents in his arms, John rushed over and helped take a few off the flimsy pile of gifts.

Most of them were for Caitlin who sat wide-eyed at all the gifts to her, John then saw a flash of light as his mother took a photo of Caitlin looking very happy.

John had told the others about the accelerated aging of Caitlin, his mother had insisted on taking a photo every time Caitlin had a growth spurt.

These growth spurts would soon increase so there would be many photos, soon there would be enough for an album covering six years in just one year.

John sat on the floor with Cameron and Caitlin, the others sat in the sofa looking at the happy scene being played out before them.

It was time to open the gifts and Caitlin had hers open first, most of the gifts were soft toys or clothes but Caitlin just grabbed the bubble wrap to play with.

John took the wrapping off her as Caitlin popped a few bubbles, he then opened the gift he and Cameron had got for her.

Caitlin smiled as the baby walker was placed in front of her and she reached up to her father, John with a smile picked her up and gently placed Caitlin in the walker.

Soon Caitlin was off exploring the downstairs rooms in her walker, John knew Cameron would hear if Caitlin was in trouble thanks to her super hearing.

John then gave out his gifts to the others including Charlie, he laughed at the book John had given him as it was an idiot's guide to fishing at sea.

Sarah hugged her son warmly for the necklace and Derek was buzzed by his gift, he offered to play John in the new year and Caitlin when she was old enough.

John saw Cameron open her gift to reveal the ring box, she gently opened that before gasping in surprise as tears ran down her face.

"Cameron I love you so much and I want to know will you marry me?".

"I do John thank you so much for this it's perfect".

John helped Cameron ease the ring onto her finger and she did the same for him, everyone cheered including Caitlin who had stormed in with a wide smile on her face.

After the celebrations everyone ate a perfect Christmas dinner, they then watched the films for kids that are on every Christmas for Caitlin's enjoyment

John said goodbye to Charlie who had to get back for the dog, he carried the the gifts John and Sarah had got him before driving off.

After Charlie had left John went back to the living room, inside his mother was admiring her necklace and Derek was testing the bounce of the baseball against the floor.

John felt something touch his leg and saw it was Caitlin with her arms held up, he gently eased her from the walker into a warm embrace.

"So Caitlin did you enjoy your first Christmas", he asked receiving a gurgle in response as well as a gummy smile from his miracle daughter.

John then felt the warm embrace of his new fiance around his waist before letting her kiss him, he loved Cameron's kisses more then anything until a noise broke it.

It was Caitlin who was upset she no longer had her father's attention, John and Cameron hugged their daughter warmly to make up for that.

It seemed to work as the pink eyelid's that Caitlin had drooped as she fell asleep, John took her upstairs and placed her in the cot before meeting Cameron in their room.

The two got dressed for bed rather then go nude as they always did this time, the cold nights were now close to freezing so the two huddled up into a warm sleep.

Both slept with their minds focused on the meeting that was coming, who was this John Henry and what did he want with them?.


	5. Chapter 5

John awoke next to Cameron taking in the smell of her tropical fruit shampoo that she always used, he then eased out of bed to let Cameron sleep.

Wondering if Caitlin was awake brought back the memories of the last few weeks, Caitlin had gone through teething and had hated it.

John sighed as he saw one of her plush toys with an ear bitten off, he also remembered the screaming at night resulting in restless nights for all in the house.

His mother had got some soothing gel which seemed to help Caitlin, she got her first few teeth and could now move onto solid food.

John went to Caitlin's room to find it was empty of the little girl he loved, he freaked out and rushed downstairs to see if Caitlin was there.

He then heard his mother cooing to someone and relaxed, he was glad Caitlin was safe and had not gone walking off somewhere alone.

John came into the kitchen to see his mother holding the most important thing to happen to him, Caitlin with her big, toothy smile and brown hair curled into ringlets.

Caitlin saw her father and wriggled to be put down, her grandmother obeyed and allowed the child to run to her father with glee.

John picked Caitlin up before brushing a few brown strands of hair from her face, he then noticed Caitlin take a deep breath and her eyes full of concentration.

"She's been doing that ever since I saw her awake this morning, I think she's trying to say something but can't seem to get it out".

John looked at his daughter still locked in concentration which then stopped, she pursed her lips together before opening them.

"Daddy where's Mommy, I want Mommy to be here as well".

John and his mother stared at the child in shock, she had just talked to them not like a baby would but more like an adult in a high octave tone.

"Daddy did I do something wrong?, I'm sorry if I upset you and Grandma".

"No you didn't do anything bad we're just surprised you can talk, Mommy's sleeping and you know that it's important that she sleeps".

"I know Daddy, Thank you for explaining".

John shook his head at the familiar phrase Cameron always used, he knew Caitlin was more like her mother in every single way.

The sound of a burp indicated that Derek was coming, he gave a small nod to the three before grabbing a bowl and a box of cereal for himself.

"Uncle Derek has smelly burps", the child in John's arms said as she pinched her tip- tilted up nose shut with a smile.

Derek choked on his cereal before looking at Caitlin, the child could talk now and had just insulted him at the same time flooring the Resistance fighter.

John and Sarah failed to hide their laughter as Caitlin asked Derek if he ever used mouthwash, Derek got up to John and Caitlin who curled up afraid.

"Good one squirt but I do clean my teeth and besides you don't need to smell my burps, it's my farts that you need to watch out for.

John watched his mother roll her eyes as did Caitlin who reached out for Derek, who got closer before reeling with a look of disgust on his face.

Taking a sniff John knew that Caitlin had just delivered a silent but deadly weapon to Derek, John didn't mind as he was used to Caitlin by now.

The sound of footsteps on the stairs indicated that Cameron was up, John saw her appear in the kitchen doorway looking a lot better.

Caitlin's teething had put their sleep cycles into meltdown but now they could rest more, Cameron with renewed energy ran to hug the two loves of her life.

John got a deep kiss and Caitlin got a light one on her forehead, Caitlin then pressed her hand to her mother's face showing what she had done.

"She can talk John", Cameron exclaimed at the shock her daughter could speak not as a child but more like an adult.

"Yeah she can but I guess Caitlin used her trick to show you what she asked for first".

Cameron nodded and hugged her daughter warmly for asking where she was, Caitlin hugged back happy to be in her mother's arms.

John wished this moment would continue but they had this John Henry to see, his face so easily read by Cameron who understood too.

She went upstairs to pack stuff for Caitlin to amuse herself during the visit, her favourite plush toy and some Dublo pieces to build something.

John got ready as well putting on his jacket and collecting Cameron's purple one, he held it out for her and they swapped Caitlin for the jacket.

Looking down John saw his daughter with a wide smile on her face,this would be the first time she had ever gone outside the house.

John could feel her excitement as he felt the same, he then followed Cameron out to the car outside that his mother had 'borrowed' for them.

He placed Caitlin in a child seat in the back before sitting next to her, Cameron was on the other side so Caitlin was calm.

His mother and Derek got in the front and soon the car was off to the meeting place, Caitlin watching out the window as they drove to the meeting place.


	6. Chapter 6

The trip to the Zeiracorp building was long but soon the gleaming building appeared, John checked under his mother's seat seeing a mix of guns under it.

He knew they were needed but right now they would go in unarmed, besides Cameron was a living weapon but John knew they had to think of Caitlin.

John watched as his mother pulled up into the underground car park, he then unbuckled Caitlin out of her child seat and allowed Cameron to hold her as they got out.

The group left the car and walked to the lobby of the building, inside was the one person John thought he would never see again and that man was James Ellison.

John saw the man look with fear at Cameron who months before had beat the crap out of him, John also saw Ellison look with curiosity at Caitlin.

"Hey Ellison what are you doing here?".

"Oh i'm head of security with Cathrine Weaver the CEO, she told me someone was coming didn't think it would be you so who's the kid?".

"Mr Ellison meet Caitlin Connor she's mine and Cameron's daughter and she is very special".

John saw Caitlin wave shyly at Ellison before making her eyes glow to show the truth, Ellison was shocked with his mouth agape at the child in front of him.

Shaking his head Ellison took them to the elevator, he swiped a card on something and the elevator car went down to a sort of basement.

John followed Ellison keeping his body in front of Cameron and Caitlin, if this was a trap he wanted to take the hit and not the two loves of his life.

Ellison opened a door to reveal Cromartie and everyone went into panic mode, however a woman appeared and said that they had nothing to fear from John Henry.

"I built John Henry to help you Mr Connor and I must admit that I'm surprised you came at all".

"Daddy that lady's like mommy, me and that man over there", Caitlin said her eyes fixed with fear on the red headed woman.

"What are you?", John asked.

"My name is Cathrine Weaver and I am a T-1001, I am curious about your child how was she able to see my true self".

John explained about Caitlin's creation and birth, he also spoke about Caitlin's ability to show images or use the Internet just by touching a computer.

"Ms Weaver this child is very special and she may be stronger then my brother, Mr Connor could you allow your daughter to show me this gift?".

John took Caitlin off Cameron and set her down in front of John Henry, Caitlin with some hesitation slowly placed her hand onto John Henry's.

Images appeared on the screen behind John Henry mostly John or Cameron, then it changed to John Henry's view as Caitlin lifted her hand as did John Henry.

John saw Caitlin let go of John Henry and reach up for a hug so he picked her up, he then turned to Cathrine Weaver and asked was she the one who saved his life.

"Yes I did Mr Connor you see my child will help win this war, your child could end it before it can even begin".

John was confused at this because Caitlin was a child, he knew she could stand toe to toe with a Terminator but not Skynet.

"Mr Connor I belive Ms Weaver is referring to your daughter's gift, she can bypass firewalls and anti-virus programs so perfectly she could control my brother".

"So you're saying Caitlin can kill Skynet then?".

John Henry replied that in a way she could, he explained that Caitlin could block Skynet and force it to one area that then could be destroyed by a physical attack.

"Mr Connor when the time comes we will need to attack Skynet, I will help you from here but Caitlin is the key to winning this war".

John looked at his daughter and knew deep down she would be needed to save the world.

"Ok I will help you John Henry as long as you promise that Caitlin will not be harmed in any way".

"I promise Mr Connor now I need to speak to Mr Ellison as we have a game of chess to play but Ms Weaver can escort you".

John nodded and followed Cathrine along with the others, Cameron still looked worried so John held her warmly along with Caitlin.

"I know we didn't want her to fight but she's just like you John, Caitlin was born to save the world and we will protect her John".

"Cameron i'm scared too about all of this, I know this is dangerous but John Henry gave us his word that Caitlin would be safe".

John still held Cameron as the elevator climbed to the top floor, the doors opened to reveal a small red haired child building a Lego house.

The child looked up and rushed to hug Cathrine Weaver, John seeing her up close knew he had seen her before at Dr Sherman's.

"Hey you remember me right?".

"Yes I do you taught me to tie my shoes up myself, I'm Savannah Weaver by the way and this is my mommy".

John nodded before Cathrine Weaver asked Savannah if she wanted to say hello to Caitlin, the little girl's eyes lit up and she rushed to look at Caitlin.

"My name is Savannah Weaver, what's your name then?".

"I'm Caitlin Connor and I'm going to save the world".

Savannah gave a small smile as did the others at what Caitlin said, John replied that Caitlin was going to save the world but not until she was old enough to do so.

Caitlin nodded before falling asleep in her father's arms, John looked at Cathrine Weaver who told them it was ok to leave for their home now.

It had been a long day full of surprises but John knew now they could stop the war, who whould suspect that a small child could take down a monster A.I.

John and the others got home and went straight to bed, they were all tired especially Cameron who had gone through an emotional crisis due to John Henry's words.

However she was glad that John was there and would always be there, soon they would be married making their love official and permanent.

Cameron went straight to sleep while John tucked in Caitlin, he whispered sweet dreams to his daughter before joining Cameron in bed as sleep soon overcame him.


	7. Chapter 7

Since meeting John Henry there had been a flurry of activity over the next few months, John had helped John Henry to walk by himself thanks to a T-888.

It had been due to Cameron keeping a chip from a machine sent back too far back in time, she had defeated it the night John had kissed Riley making him feel guilty.

Cameron had forgiven him in the best way possible, however the motel bed they used broke thanks to repeated punishment by the couple.

John smiled at that memory on the motel bed he had been sleeping on, he had stayed the night away from Cameron because today was their wedding day.

The wedding planners were John's mother and Kacy who had got everything over the last month, the suits and dresses were tested and bought.

Caitlin loved her dress which was purple and had wanted to wear it everyday, however Cameron told her it was to be kept clean for the wedding.

This had resulted in a massive sulk from Caitlin, luckily John was able to pacify his daughter's rage by tickling her endlessly.

John smiled because he knew Caitlin would be happy today, he could not wait to see Cameron either in her wedding dress which he had not seen yet.

Knowing he had to get to Kacy's house John quickly went to the reception, he then paid for the cost of the room before leaving.

John quickly caught a cab back to Kacy's and saw Caitlin at the window of his house, she gave a small wave in her dress with a beaming smile on her face.

After giving a wave back John felt a rough hand pull him into Kacy's, it was Derek already in his suit with John's in his hand waiting.

John grabbed the suit and got washed, he then got dry before putting the suit on carefully as well as a black tie that hung snug around his neck.

"John it's time to go get your butt down here, you know how your mother's going to be if you are late".

"Ok Derek I'm on my way", John smiled knowing his uncle feared Sarah Connor more then any machine.

John got downstairs and saw Kacy with Trevor and their baby son, John was amazed how cool they were with everything so far.

He also saw Derek ready to go twirling his truck's keys in impatience, he then saw John and walked to the truck with the others in tow.

The group got in the truck and drove to the church, it was a small church but John thought it looked cosy with it's white spire and large space inside.

As the truck came to a stop at the church John saw the priest standing there, alongside him was Ellison, Charlie, Cathrine Weaver, John Henry and Savannah.

They were all dressed up and smiling even John Henry whose smile reminded John of Uncle Bob's.

John wished the T-800 was still here and his father, he wondered what would Kyle Reese make of John Connor marrying a machine.

The group then went inside as John and Derek stood up at the front, John's mind went over the vows he had written for today so they would come out perfect

Suddenly the sound of music from the organ shook John from his thoughts, Cameron was coming in and John took a deep breath to relax himself.

He looked around to see the most beautiful sight of his life, Cameron was in a strapless white dress with her hair tied up except for a few bangs that framed her face.

Sarah and Caitlin were in purple dresses as they walked behind, John laughed as he realized Caitlin was skipping to try and keep up with his mother.

John then felt Cameron link arms with him as the service began, the priest went on about love lasting forever before asking the two to recite their vows.

"Cameron you help give my life meaning, you are always there for me no matter what and I promise to always love you".

"John you showed me how to live, I thank you for all you have given me so far and I promise to always love you".

The priest then said to John that it was time to kiss the bride, he kissed Cameron as all their emotions poured into that kiss amid cheering.

John looked at his and Cameron's hands seeing the rings shine in the sunlight, he looked over to see his mother crying and Caitlin with a wide smile on her face.

After the wedding there was a reception, the DJ played some slow music for John and Cameron's first dance which they gladly did.

John held Cameron close wishing this dance would last forever, he gazed deep into her eyes before kissing Cameron gently as the music then changed.

It was an 80s hit so Sarah Connor dragged Charlie up to the dance floor, they danced close together which made John hopeful they could get together someday.

His mother was happy now after so many years of hiding and running, John also laughed at Derek's bad dancing as did Caitlin who rushed onto the dance floor.

John picked up his daughter and linked arms with Cameron, the three danced together for what seemed an eternity until the buffet was open.

Everyone walked towards the dinner hall except Caitlin who rushed ahead, John guessed she really was hungry as he and Cameron went into the hall.

Inside John took bits and pieces of food like everyone else except Caitlin and Derek, they had piled as much food as they could onto their plates.

Cameron warned Caitlin she would get sick if she ate too much, Caitlin replied she would have half now and take the rest home in a bag.

After the buffet it was time to go home for everyone, John and Cameron thanked those who came as they left before looking back at who was left.

John saw his mother and Charlie were cleaning things up, Derek however looked a little worse for wear with his face looking a little green.

"Oh man I should not have had that last burrito", the Resistance fighter said as Caitlin appeared with her doggy bag of food and promptly offered some to Derek.

Derek covered his mouth and shook his head, Caitlin's smile fell but it perked up again as John told his daughter Derek was just unwell.

After some time the group got home at a more slower speed so as not to make Derek throw up, as soon as the car stopped he rushed inside for the bathroom.

John knew it was his wedding night and that it should be celebrated, however he hated to spend another night away from Caitlin who was now getting sleepy.

He and Cameron said goodnight to the others before going upstairs, they entered Caitlin's room which was now covered in purple even her new bed was the same color.

The new bed was needed as Caitlin had outgrown her cot, John helped dress his daughter and placed her in the warm bed so she could sleep.

"Daddy and Mommy, could we go to the beach tomorrow? I really want to go there pretty please".

"Ok we will but you need to be a good girl for mommy and me, so close your eyes and have sweet dreams".

John watched Caitlin squirm into her sleeping position before taking Cameron to their bed, the two then undressed and slept with their fingers in twined together.


	8. Chapter 8

John felt movement on the bed and woke to find Caitlin bouncing on the end, she was fully dressed in a t-shirt and shorts with a huge smile on her face.

"Daddy it's time to go to the beach, get up we need to go now".

John looked at his clock and saw it was 9am which made him groan, he then saw Cameron wake up with a yawn as Caitlin continued to bounce up and down.

"Caitlin why don't you get some breakfast with Grandma, by the way who washed and dressed you this morning?".

"Grandma did daddy she saw me wanting to wake you earlier but told me to let you and mommy sleep, I will get my breakfast but please get up now".

John watched his daughter fly like a bullet out the room leading to a telling off from her grandmother, Caitlin could run faster then any human just not while inside the house.

The first run had resulted in Caitlin running into Derek, John had smiled at the sight of a full grown man being sent flying by a three year old girl.

John gave a sigh before having a shower with Cameron, the temptation of sex made them itch but both did not want Caitlin to see or hear them doing it.

They just carried on washing each other with some degree of tension, soon they got dry and dressed before heading downstairs.

John came into the kitchen to see pancakes laid out for them, Caitlin was tucking into her own but it was a small one so would not last long.

Soon all had eaten breakfast except Derek, his snores from the living room showed where he was at the moment fast asleep on the couch.

"So Caitlin ready to go to the beach, Mommy and I will get you a bucket and spade there but don't you think Bilbo wants to go to the beach as well?".

Caitlin suddenly got off her chair and searched the house for her favourite plush bear, wherever she went Caitlin took her friend.

John got up to help her look and in the living room saw where it was, a paw poking out from under the sofa Derek was laying on so this would take skill to solve.

However Caitlin rushed in and lifted the sofa up ejecting Derek off it, he landed with a bump startled to see Caitlin holing up the sofa.

"Uncle Derek could you get Bilbo for me, I can't hold up the sofa and grab him at the same time please?.

Derek grabbed the bear allowing Caitlin to drop the sofa and rush towards him, she gave Derek a warm hug before running outside with her toy bear.

John followed after his daughter along with Cameron, his mother and Derek were going in the truck while John got the car and they drove a few miles to a nearby beach.

At the beach which was very busy John took Caitlin into a shop, inside were everything for the beach and John allowed his daughter to choose some items.

They came away with a bucket, spade and a beach ball for Caitlin, John carried the stuff to where the others were sitting on the sand.

John allowed his daughter to build sand castles as Cameron rubbed suncream onto him, he looked up to see she was in a flowing summer dress and hair flying free.

"Daddy I want some suntan", said Caitlin with her bossy voice so John lathed her in the white cream, Caitlin then gave a smile and got back to work.

John watched as Caitlin moved the sand with her hands into a pile, she then with her fingers sculpted the sand into a shape.

"Daddy, Mommy look I'm finished", Caitlin gave a big smile as she proudly showed a seashell sculpted out of sand shocking the others and total strangers as well.

People around them cheered and congratulated John for such a clever child, John felt pride but he also felt fear of Caitlin being exposed to the world.

"Say Caitlin want to go play catch then?", Caitlin jumped up and down in glee before running through the mob of people that soon dispersed.

John followed his daughter to an empty part of the beach with the ball hooked under one arm, he then threw it high in the hair as Caitlin flew after it.

Her speed whipped the sand up as Caitlin ran after the rainbow coloured ball, she then jumped up high catching the ball before landing gently.

"Oh is my little girl cheating then, I guess that means the tickle monster will have to get you".

John chased after his daughter who tried to dodge by running as fast as possible, her little legs working overtime as she did not want to be caught.

"No daddy you can't ca...ha ha ha stop it ha ha", the little girl shrilled out as John caught her in a warm hold and tickled her with a vengeance.

"See the tickle monster always wins but he loves his daughter very much".

John then hugged his daughter who hugged back, her smile so like Cameron's that gave him so much joy to see over and over again.

Father and daughter went back to see the others were getting ready to leave, Cameron's face said more then words ever could something was up.

"John Henry called to say he found an access code for the U.S nuclear missile systems".

John knew it meant Skynet would be able to access those with no resistance or warning, he carried Caitlin to the car telling her playtime was over for now.

He promised to take her to wherever she wanted on any day, this made Caitlin happy as the group drove to Zeiracorp tower with great speed.


	9. Chapter 9

John pulled up in the Zeiracorp underground car park followed by Derek in the truck, at a nearby door was James Ellison and Cathrine Weaver.

The group went down to the basement where John Henry stood observing a large computer screen, the screen was filled with codes and military emblems.

"There is a back door code but I am unable to fix it, I fear an attack will begin in a few days to a month due to what I have found now".

He then brought up a thermal image of an airfield packed with machines including multiple Hunter Killers, the threat was getting real now for John.

"If we do close the back door then we may have a chance then John Henry?".

"That is correct Mr Connor but we will need help from the U.S armed forces mostly from these bases here".

The screen read out Edwards AFB and also two US Army ranger bases in California which included the 1st BTN 75th RGT.

"If we get them to help us in a massive counter-attack we will defeat my brother, now we need to close this back door".

As John Henry and John talked over different ways of closing the back door, both were unaware of the small figure placing her hand on John Henry's mainframe.

That figure was Caitlin who was amazed at the amount of data that flooded into her mind, she then focused onto the US defense network and it's security.

The firewalls were easy to bypass as Caitlin found the malicious coding, she then changed the code into an impenetrable firewall that only she could unlock.

Caitlin had seen the thermal imaging but wanted a closer look, she hacked into Edwards AFB and found something to help her mission.

General Robert Brewster sat at his desk looking at the photo of his daughter Kathrine with her husband, he was proud that his daughter was happy.

The quiet of the room was broken as Jimmy appeared, he was in charge of the new UAV fleet codenamed Wraith.

"What is it Jimmy?, are the Wraiths ready to do their flight and weapons test now?".

"That's the problem sir, someone hacked into our control network and has taken complete control of them and they left a message".

Brewster followed Jimmy to the UAV command centre and saw he had been correct, all the prototype UAV's were gone and there was a message.

'Need to borrow these to help my father please don't be mad with me, you need to see the truth and help my father'.

Brewster wondered what the truth was as he watched the screens, all 20 Wraiths were airborne and armed to the teeth with 50cal cannons and Hellfire missiles.

As Brewster wondered who it was Jimmy passed a piece of paper, on it was a number so he rang it.

John heard his phone go and answered it, on the other end was a US air force General in charge of Edwards AFB who informed him of what had happened.

Turning his head he saw Caitlin's eyes glowing blue at a small version of the screen behind him, on it were 20 blue dots travelling over California.

"I see your problem General but trust me it's better not to know the truth", after all how do you tell someone a three going on four year old girl stole their aircraft.

John then hung up but saved the number for later, he then told John Henry the situation so the screen changed to what Caitlin was doing.

The other screens showed 20 squares showing the same image, it was the same airfield and the HK's were taking off so John phoned back the General.

"General Brewster check the UAV screens I think you have incoming on your base".

Brewster checked and indeed the boy on the phone was right, there were numerous aircraft taking off as well as other unknown UGV's on the ground.

Jimmy calculated that the aircraft would be attacking in thirty seconds, Brewster then asked the voice who he was and what he wanted.

"This is John Connor, those things you see are the start of something bad and if we don't act now then the whole world will be destroyed".

"I need help from Edwards and Vandenburg AFB, I also need support from the two Ranger bases in California".

Brewster wrote everything down before asking why he needed the use of a small army and air force at his disposal.

"Because I'm the only one who can stop the computer system controlling them, also I want to protect my daughter at any cost".

"I understand Connor as I have a daughter myself, fine I will do what I can from here but you will get your Ranger support and CAS will fall under your orders".

The CAS or close air support was comprised of 30 F-22 Raptors, 20 A-10 Warthogs and an AC-130 Spectre according to Brewster.

John wrote that down as well as the call-sign for the Ranger transport, a fleet of ten Chinooks would drop them in under covering fire by the aircraft.

After hanging up John informed the others and they formed up a plan, John and Derek along with Weaver would attack Skynet directly.

John Henry would attack over the internet while Cameron, and Sarah protected him, this just left Caitlin who had walked over with tears running down her small face.

"Caitlin Daddy has to go and fight the bad robots ok, you will be with Ellison and Savannah upstairs in the top office and you need to be a good girl and stay there for me".

"Daddy don't go.. I .. want you to stay here".

"I have to do this Caitlin but I promise to come back and Daddy never breaks a promise".

John hugged his upset daughter warmly and Cameron who was crying quite a bit as well, his mother was crying too but managed to say good luck.

The sound of rotor blades overhead told John it was time to go as Derek followed, Cathrine came with them as her white dress changed into urban Camo fatigues.

Outside on the freeway was a Chinook full of Army Rangers, the image skull with a dagger in it's mouth was etched on their uniforms as well as the 75th RGT insignia.

One of the Rangers introduced himself as Cpl Mark Perry, the name was clearly known by Derek as he flinched at the surname.

However before he could ask John was handed a uniform, body armor and an M4A1 assault rifle and he got changed as did Derek in the cramped space.

The Chinook then took off joining many more in the sky as John saw flashes of explosions in the sky, the war had now begun.

**A/N: Just wanted to say thanks for the reviews so far, I have changed the UAV name to Wraith and the reasons for the Military trusting John will be explained in the next chapter, also there are only a few chapters to the end and one character will die. I have enjoyed this story and the over the top O/C that is Caitlin, she will get her own chapter after the next chapter and it's her taking on a T-888 to save her family and friends.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:Just to let you know I have updated the chapter before this and left a note there to explain what's going to happen for the story as it's coming to the end. I am working on a new story at the moment which will be a long one and filled with Jameron romance and will be dark as well as it goes into J-DAY **

John sat beside Derek and Cathrine on the seats on one side of the Chinook, it's massive engines producing a lot of noise as it powered the two huge rotar blades.

Looking out the portholes John saw the rest of the helicopter fleet were in position, in the distance was a sky filled with vapour trails and flames.

The F-22s were engaged in combat with HKs, they were doing a great job if all the amount of times the word kill came over the on-board radio which was on loudspeaker.

The radio then went quiet as the pilot said Brewster was on live, he was going to speak to the whole Ranger unit on their frequency only.

"Ok Rangers I know some of you are wondering why three civilians are on this mission and why I gave them mission control".

"The US military have an interest in placing computers in charge of our nation's defense, however myself and others have disagreed because humans should be in control".

"Today the fear I have is real and I have talked to John Connor who will be with you in the battlefield, he knows more then anyone ever will".

"He is a major source of information in helping to block any plans to bring in new computer controls, Mr Connor please tell us what we are fighting".

John took a deep breath as he scanned the faces of the men around him, some were scared while others were looking with interest at him.

"Well General and everyone listening I have been fighting this thing all my life, it builds those things out there to hunt and kill every human it can find but today's the start".

"If we don't stop it now it will unleash a nuclear holocaust on mankind, after that a war will begin between the human survivor's and the machines built by Skynet".

"Skynet has been wanting me dead for a reason, you see in that hellish future I am the guy who leads humanity to victory if you don't belive me ask these two".

John pointed to Derek who showed and explained the Skynet work camp tattoo, he also pointed out Cathrine Weaver who morphed her hands into blades.

The Rangers jumped in fright at that bit each one knew he was telling the truth, Cpl Perry was the first to relax and ask if Derek had met anyone in the bird in the future.

"Everyone knew you Perry you were when I left the best Tech-comm Sgt ever, Connor trusted you more then most and so did I because you trained me".

Perry nodded and sunk into a deep thought as he studied John. he could see in the boy's eyes that he had witnessed what no one had ever seen or would believe.

John could feel Perry watching him but relaxed as the Cpl looked at the speaker to hear if Brewster would talk, which he did breaking the silence.

"Ok Gentlemen you heard the truth and I must admit we're sending you into the grinder today, I have got permission from Governor Wyman we can do whatever to win".

"He's against computers in control like me that's why he's taken an interest, also the whole of mankind rests on your shoulders so good luck and go kick some ass.

"Hua", sang the voices of the many Rangers in unison as the radio went quiet again and John turned to Cathrine Weaver as he needed to know what he would face on the ground.

"Most likely Mr Connor we will face T-1s, they are slow but wield two mini-guns and are heavily armoured with a titanium alloy shell".

"Also you are fully aware of the Hunter-Killer's outside, do not worry though I will do my best to protect you".

John thanked her and looked at Derek who was filled with respect and honour at the boy next to him, he had become the leader that Kyle had looked up to.

Derek was the same as he was ready to die for John Connor and his family, he reached inside one of the pockets on his uniform to pull out a single piece of paper.

On it was a lifelike drawing of himself with the words, 'To my Funny Uncle Derek Love Caitlin' written in neat handwriting next to it.

Derek had been given it a month before now and kept it close, he loved Caitlin despite all the times she threw things at him or the times he teased her.

He looked back at John and hoped that they could stop J-Day, he wanted John, Cameron and Caitlin to have a perfect future together as a family.

John saw Derek looking at Caitlin's drawing and wondered how his daughter was, suddenly his mobile rang and he picked it up to hear Cameron speaking in a scared tone.

"They've found us John, there's a T-888 here and some men are heading for Caitlin, I can't leave John Henry and your mother though".

"Cameron have you tried calling the office maybe that will give them time to get to safety".

"I did that but they've cut the phone lines, what can I do John they could hurt Caitlin or worse".

"Cameron remember you told me that Caitlin could fight without training, I think we have to hope that she can do whatever it was EVE was intended to do".

John heard Cameron give a tearful agreement as she hung up to defend John Henry, John then slumped back in his seat with a painful look on his face.

"What's wrong John?".

"Skynet's attacking Zeiracorp and some men are going to find Caitlin, I never wanted her to get involved but she's the only hope Ellison and Savannah have".

"Mr Connor, your daughter will protect my own and Mr Ellison, she is like nothing I have ever seen before and she will win after all she is a Connor".

John thanked Cathrine for that and knew she was right, Caitlin was something that had never been seen before with abilities that were still unknown by John.

He would have ordered the helicopter to go back but John could not give up, he knew that if he destroyed Skynet then maybe his daughter would be safe.

"OK Rangers we are landing hard in ten seconds, going to red and deploying flares now, we have touchdown opening back door now".

John got up along with the Rangers as the door opened, taking a deep breath and hitting the safety off on his rifle John ran into hell.


	11. Chapter 11

Back at Zeiracorp Caitlin Connor was looking out the window of the office, with her was James Ellison and Savannah Weaver who were building a Lego tower.

Caitlin would have joined them but she was worried about her father, her enhanced hearing could make out dull explosions in the distance.

Suddenly a new sound caught the three by surprise, it was a mixture of gunshots and screams on the floor below them sending the two children into a panic.

Caitlin worried that her mother and grandmother were hurt or worse, the next noise increased the panic as the sound of the elevator coming up could be heard.

"Stay with Savannah ok?", said Ellison as he pulled out a handgun and made his way to the door just as bullets sprayed through the glass.

Ellison fell to the ground in pain just as a wash of jet engines flew past, it was a HK and Caitlin knew she had to save Ellison and Savannah from it.

Caitlin rushed over to Ellison and checked his injuries, he had been shot in the shoulder but luckily it had not hit anything major.

Ripping off a piece of his shirt Caitlin tied the wound before dragging Ellison toward the desk, she told him to stay hidden with Savannah.

"What are you going to do Caitlin?".

"My parents have always looked after me and protected me, now it's my turn but don't worry I'll be back".

Caitlin marched towards the shattered window and focused on the flying machine, she reached out with her gift calling for the Wraith's to assist her.

They answered as multiple jet blasts could be heard, the Wraith's soon came to a stop as their VTOL engines switched to hover in front of the child.

Caitlin could see now that the Wraith's were similar in design to the HK, however they were more sleeker with a gunmetal grey finish and had better weapons.

She gave a smile as every Wraith was given a termination order, the UAV's opened fire with their cannons ripping the enemy machine to pieces.

Caitlin watched the machine go earthwards in flames and knew she no longer needed the UAV's, so she released her control and they went back to base.

"Goodbye my flying friends", Caitlin said as the Wraith's blasted back home leaving the child to deal with the internal threat.

Caitlin soon felt a new sensation buzz through her body, her combat sub-routines were activating and now she had a chance to save her own family.

Her mission was to get to John Henry and help her father, Caitlin knew whoever stood against her would fall because she was a Connor.

Caitlin activated her heat sensors and picked out four men, they were armed with sub-machine guns which her systems showed were a low threat.

"I can do this", Caitlin said to herself as she ran out the office and quickly achieved her top speed that shattered the windows with a sonic boom.

Caitlin used her eyes and ears to find each threat, the first man never saw her coming as she flew feet first into the man knocking him out in one hit.

The second and third were alerted but not fast enough to aim their guns, soon they were knocked out in a flurry of kicks and punches.

All that was left was the last guy who opened fire at the child, Caitlin disappeared in a blur before kicking the gun away and lifting the man clear off the ground.

"What the hell are you?", the man asked in a scared tone.

"I'm different", Caitlin said before throwing the man through several office walls before landing out cold on a desk that shattered upon impact.

Caitlin checked the four and her systems told her no one had been killed, she breathed deep before heading down to the basement fearing the worst for her family.

The elevator soon hit the basement where loud banging could be heard, Caitlin looked around the corner to see a man pounding at a metal shutter.

Caitlin then scanned the man and her systems showed it was a machine, it was similar to John Henry but not like herself or her mother as they were a smaller design.

The scan that Caitlin did identified the machine as a T-888, Caitlin wondered how she could beat it and get to John Henry without getting hurt.

Caitlin then had an idea, she was meant to use her gift with John Henry to break into Skynet and trap it so her father could defeat it.

The machine in front of her was already connected to Skynet so all Caitlin had to do was touch it, then she could trap Skynet with ease.

Caitlin took a deep breath and rushed the machine, she sent out a flurry of kicks and punches into the machine's legs snapping the metal joints inside.

The machine tried to bend down and grab her but recieved a punch to the face instead, that was the final blow as T-888 went into re-boot.

Caitlin studied her knuckles which had metal gleaming through some cuts , they were gone in a flash as her skin healed before the child's stunned eyes.

Knowing she should'nt be distracted now Caitlin placed a hand on the T-888's skull, she poured her gift into the machine and accessed Skynet.

The A.I was in for a fight as Caitlin attacked with anger, this A.I had murdered her grandfather and had been a threat everyone she loved.

Caitlin soon drove the monsterous A.I back with great effort, afterwards she felt the sensation of something coming out of her nose and she wiped at it.

Her hand was covered in blood which she wiped on her shorts, however the blood was still dripping from her nose scaring the child.

"MOMMY HELP ME", Caitlin screamed before collapsing as her world went black, her screams were heard though as her mother ripped open the shutter.

"Caitlin wake up, please wake up SARAH GET CHARLEY NOW", Cameron cried out whilst holding her daughter close to her chest as Sarah called Charley Dixon.

The paramedic said he was on his way, this did little to calm Cameron who was embraced by Sarah as she too held onto the small child.

Sarah knew of the fear of loss that mother's carried for their children and know it seemed that fear was a reality for Cameron

Now Sarah hoped John did survive as his daughter needed him now more then ever, she also hoped Charley could save the child who had saved the world.


	12. Chapter 12

John rushed out of the Chinook followed by Derek and the Rangers, outside it was like hell on earth as gunfire and explosions erupted around John.

He could see the T-1s Weaver mentioned firing their mini-guns in all directions, the Rangers were also under attack from HKs buzzing them in low passes.

John seeing all this felt something inside him, it was like a light giving him the strength to become what he was born to be.

He quickly switched to the M203 grenade launcher attached to his rifle and fired, the grenade flew towards two T-1s and exploded sending pieces of metal everywhere.

"We need to take those HKs down and someone call CAS for us, we need that air support right now".

The Rangers that were near John nodded and one radioed up for CAS, the others pulled out Javelin missile launchers and fired them at the HKs.

John watched as the missiles streaked across the sky hitting their targets, the HKs exploded in shards of debris that rained down on the battlefield.

All that was left was around 50 T-1s still firing everywhere, the sound of their guns were deafening as John hid behind cover from the bullets that hit the rock instead of him.

John then saw some of the T-1s get ripped to pieces followed by a whirring sound ripping through the air, the reason for this became clear as multiple A-10s flew past.

Their cannons ripped through what was left and they dropped bombs as well, the intense heat could be felt by John as the bombs went off.

As the dust and flames cleared John could see the way ahead was clear, all the machines were destroyed with twisted frames caused by the heat melting the metal.

John looked across towards the Kaliba HQ, it's steel doors firmly locked but the Ranger handling CAS said he had a key for it.

"Ghost 11 you are ready for fire support, we need a 105mm barrage on target that will be designated by a laser over".

"Roger that Bravo one we see your mark, firing 105mm now, danger close so keep your heads down guys".

John joined the Rangers who had taken cover behind a sand dune, suddenly something large flew overhead and into the doors blowing them apart.

"Great guns Ghost 11, we are Oscar Mike onto enemy position you may RTB now we can handle it from here".

John saw the AC-130 Spectre turn back away from the battlefield, he then ran with the Rangers past the wrecked doors and into the HQ.

Inside the Rangers and Cathrine Weaver cleared the building room by room, taking out humans who were not well armed compared to the Rangers or Cathrine Weaver.

John told the Rangers they needed to find the core of the building, he guessed this was where Skynet was being held.

As John and the Rangers got close to the core they found two bodies, John rushed over to them and realised who they were it was the Dyson's.

John then heard a cough from Danny Dyson and tried to help, Danny brushed him off and John could see that he had been shot multiple times.

"I knew you would come John, I'm sorry they made me help build it but they shot me when something attacked Skynet please you have to destroy it".

"Danny I promise you and your mother, I will destroy Skynet but now you just rest for me".

John watched in sadness as Danny stopped fighting and died, John then closed the eyelids of both Dyson's as a mark of respect

After a few moments of peace John led the Ranger's into the core, inside were row upon row of CPU's and a large screen hung in the middle with an image of a Endo skull.

"Who are you?, you will not destroy me humans I will terminate you as well as the unknown force that trapped me here".

John smiled knowing that Caitlin had trapped Skynet, he then walked nearer to Skynet and looked face to fce with the monster.

"No Skynet today is the day I terminate you, My name is John Connor and you're terminated fucker".

John then ordered the Rangers to place C4 charges around the core, Skynet was telling them to stop but no one listened as the charges were set to go with a remote detonator.

"You think you have won John Connor but you are wrong, let me introduce you to one of my toys".

John heard a door break open and a figure stepped out, it was a T-888 as it's eyes flashed red at the Rangers and John.

"Run", screamed Derek who opened fire on the machine tearing at the skin covering before running with John.

The Rangers ran with John and Derek as the T-888 opened fire with a mini-gun, the bullets flew towards John who was pushed out the way.

John looked up to see Weaver had formed a metal wall before him, he then looked at Derek who like a Ranger dead next to him had been unable to get to cover behind Weaver.

"Derek come on we need to get you out of here, that thing's still coming for us we need to go now".

"John give me the detonator, You get out because I need to finish this and besides I'll just slow you down".

"Derek now is not the time for some suicide heroics, I need you as my uncle and you're the only link to Kyle I have".

"John I came here to stop the war, I can't have a normal family life not after what I saw on J-Day but you can have that life with Caitlin because she needs her father".

Derek then gave John a hug with tears in his eyes, he then asked for the detonator as Weaver charged the T-888 that had no chance against the T-1001.

John watched as the liquid metal machine sent a lance through the Endo skull of the T-888, it's red eyes dimmed into blackness as it hit the ground.

"Mr Connor I am sorry for not being able to save your Uncle, Skynet threw a trap that we were not able to see until it was sprung".

"I understand Weaver, you saved my life and I can't thank you enough for that".

"If your uncle does intend on terminating himself then the T-888 will assist him, it's hydrogen fuel cell will be ruptured in the explosion so I would advise we get far away from here".

John nodded as one of the Rangers handed the detonator to Derek, who nodded at John and told him to go spend the rest of rest of his life with Caitlin

"I will Derek she means everything to me as does Cameron, I'm going to miss you Derek and thank you for what you have done for me and Kyle".

John stood up as Derek gave him a salute which he returned, John then ran with Weaver and the Rangers to the waiting Chinook's which were primed for take-off.

On-board John collapsed into his seat and looked out the ramp wondering what Derek was thinking about.

What Derek was thinking about was his brother and John, he also thought about Caitlin knowing he was going to miss the warm hugs she gave him.

"This is for you squirt, I hope you get the life you deserve with your parents and I hope that you'll be good for them".

Outside the Chinooks took off and were away from the building went it blew up, the shock-wave shook the bird that John was in as he looked out the portholes.

The building was now just wreckage as a small mushroom cloud rose into the sky, John saw that Weaver had been right to get away from a blast like that.

John felt happy that it was all over but sadness was still felt, among the rubble was Derek Reese who had given his life to save the future.

The Rangers felt that sadness too as they gave their apologies to John as did Cathrine Weaver, John thanked them all as the Chinook took him back to Zeiracorp.


	13. Chapter 13

John had waved off the Chinook that now was flying back to base, his heart still in pain from what Derek had done to save the future.

Standing next to John was Cathrine Weaver who encouraged him to follow her, John allowed himself to walk with Cathrine back to Zeiracorp.

They had made it to the lobby where John saw Savannah crying and James Ellison looking a little worse for wear as he held the tiny girl.

As John got closer and saw the fears transmitted from Ellison, John knew something was wrong and asked Ellison about what had happened.

"Skynet attacked us but Caitlin saved the day, she then took out one of those machines with her gift but collapsed".

"Where is my daughter?".

"Top floor John, there's a bed set up there and Charley's here as well".

John wasted no time and quickly used the elevator to get to the top floor, the fear of Caitlin dying hit John as his eyes began to water just as the elevator came to a stop.

The doors opened to reveal his mother and Cameron sat on a sofa looking exhausted, John quickly walked over to them which caused them to stand up.

They hugged John who asked where Caitlin was, Cameron took John into a room where their daughter lay hooked up to a heart monitor and an IV drip as well.

In the room were Charley and John Henry, both were checking read-outs before noticing John was stood there.

Charley embraced John warmly before getting back to work, John Henry then walked forward with a guilty look on his face.

"I'm sorry Mr Connor I broke my promise, your daughter had not been ready for the fight my brother would put up but still she managed to defeat him".

"It's not your fault John Henry besides she's a Connor all right, we never quite think things through before we do them".

John Henry then nodded before leaving the room, John then sat next to his daughter and took one of her tiny hands into his own hands.

Closing his eyes John hoped that she would wake up soon, his fingers tracing her hand gently leading John to actully believe he could feel her hand move.

However John felt Caitlin's hand move again and opened his eyes, he saw his daughter's hands clench into fists as her eyelids began to flicker open.

John felt a wave of happiness wash over him as Caitlin gave a wide smile, she then sat up and hugged him tightly.

"You came back?".

"I did Caitlin, remember Daddy never ever breaks his promise".

Suddenly Cameron entered the room as did John's mother, both were crying as they embraced Caitlin warmly and she did the same.

John was happy that his daughter was back but the grief of Derek's death had caught up with him, as he began to cry John soon felt Caitlin's hands wipe away the tears.

"What's wrong Daddy?".

"Uncle Derek didn't come back, he got hurt because of me and stayed behind to finally kill Skynet".

John's words hit everyone in the room and Caitlin began to sob, she would miss her uncle John knew as he held her crying form.

Derek would also be missed by John as he was the closest link to his father, John knew Derek had made mistakes but like Kyle was a hero.

John began to cry again but was stopped once more by Caitlin, her green eyes echoed his with a look of deep sadeness.

"It's ok Daddy I know it was'nt your fault and I will miss him greatly, though at least now he's at peace with granddad Kyle right Daddy?".

John didn't believe in heaven but paart of him knew Caitlin was right, in life and death the two Reese brothers were together.

"I think you're right Caitlin, also now the younger Derek and Kyle can have a life free from Skynet.

John still held Caitlin warmly as she asked if they were free too, he said with a smile that a new future waited for them.

After a long embrace John allowed his daughter to lie down, she was still weak from her attack on Skynet so a long sleep was needed.

"I'm sorry for attacking the evil robot Daddy and scaring you as well as Mommy".

"Caitlin it's ok I know you were just doing your best, because of you we have all the time in the world ".

"So if I saved the world does that mean I get lots of ice cream?".

John gave a big laugh as did Cameron and his mother, this caused Caitlin's cheeks to go beetroot red with embarrassment.

"I didn't mean to laugh Caitlin, I will promise you though Daddy will get you as much ice cream as you want but not too much ok?".

"Ok Daddy I know not to have too much, will you stay with me while I'm asleep".

"Of course I will and so will Mommy, we will always be here for you no matter what and I think someone needs their sleep".

Caitlin gave a simple nod before snuggling under the covers and falling asleep, her parents sat holding each other as they watched their daughter sleep.

John looked up at Cameron and kissed her deeply, all their love expressed greatly by the kiss that both did not want to stop.

They did manage to pull apart a both needed air, as John and Cameron recovered both entwined their fingers together.

The wedding rings were side by side along with the fingers, a symbol of their everlasting love that had resulted in victory over Skynet.

The two watched Caitlin sleep knowing tomorrow was a new begining for them, both knew though that as a family anything was possible.


	14. Final Chapter

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I've just been busy with work and I'm working on a new story as well**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of T:SCC, just doing this for fun and not for profit**

**Final Chapter**

It had seemed like yesterday was when J-Day had been stopped, John thought as he laid in bed next to Cameron.

She was still sleeping heavily, so John limited any movements he made so as not to wake her.

John then went back to his thoughts, still going over that it had been four months since Skynet's destruction

His thoughts were also going over what activity Caitlin wanted to do today.

John's thoughts were then cut short at the sound of running footsteps, he knew right away that it had to be Caitlin.

The footsteps got closer before something hit the door, this quickly woke Cameron up with a start.

Soon the door opened to reveal Caitlin rubbing her forehead, she had clearly ran into the door without stopping.

John just shook his head as despite Caitlin being a genius, it didn't stop her from being a klutz.

At that instant Cameron switched to mother mode and rushed to Caitlin's side, she then kissed the child's forehead.

Caitlin always liked her boo-boos as she called them kissed better, despite the fact that any injury was healed within seconds.

The child thanked her mother before running to John, who embraced his daughter warmly in a tight hug.

"So what does Caitlin want to do today then?".

"Can we go to the park Daddy?, I really want to go there".

"Sure you get yourself washed and dressed, then me and Mommy should be ready as well".

Caitlin smiled and rushed out the room with great speed, leaving John and Cameron to get ready.

After getting ready John and Cameron walked downstairs, there stood Sarah Connor and Charley Dixon waiting.

Charley had moved in two months after the end of Skynet, he had also brought his dog which pleased Caitlin to no end.

Thinking of his daughter John saw Caitlin appear, her long brown hair that fell in ringlets around her face.

She was also in a purple summer dress, one that had instantly become her favourite item of clothing.

"Come on Daddy and Mommy, I want to go now".

"Ok we're going now", John said as he picked up his daughter in a move they had done many times over.

With his daughter warmly held in his arms, John then carried her to the car as the others followed.

John then strapped Caitlin in the back before sitting next to her, as Cameron joined on the other side.

After which John saw his mother and Charley get in the front, with it being Charley's turn to drive.

Soon after a short journey they had arrived at the park, which was thankfully not that busy.

Clearly it was too much temptation for Caitlin, she had already unbuckled her seat-belt and wanted to get out.

So Charley stopped the car and John opened the door, which as soon as he did Caitlin shot out like a bullet.

Her giggling laugh could be heard as she entered the park, her eyes taking in everything at once.

John and the others had soon caught up, with John crouching next to his daughter amazed at the joy on her face.

"So what do you want to do first Caitlin?".

"I want to go on the swings".

"Sure I'll push you but not to hard, after all I don't think Mommy would like you becoming an astronaut".

At that Caitlin laughed pulling her father by the hand, her mind firmly set on getting to the swings.

She had clearly inherited her mother's nature, never stopping until the mission was complete.

Which for Caitlin was complete as John lifted her onto the swing seat.

He then lightly pushed his daughter forwards, causing Caitlin to smile in glee as the air flowed around her.


End file.
